The Fate of Lightspeed
'' "The Fate of Lightspeed" is the name of a 2-Part series finale episode in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue . Back-to-back, Part 1 aired on November 17, 2000 and the finale, Part 2, aired November 18, 2000. Synopsis 'Part 1' The Rangers received a transmission from Ryan warning them of Queen Bansheera's plans. During the transmission Ryan is captured and taken to the Queen's cavern. After much debate, Carter goes to the Queen's cavern in an attempt to save Ryan. Meanwhile, Kelsey, Joel, Chad, and Dana have their hands full when their own megazord, operated by Jinxter, begins to destroyed the Aquabase. Captain Mitchell goes into shock and Miss Fairweather takes charge. Joel, Chad, Dana and Kelsey, along with Miss Fairweather, quickly get the crew to safety. When the base is emptied they realize that Captain Mitchell did not leave. They return for Captain Mitchell, and now all of them in danger. Chad, Dana, Kelsey, Joel, Miss Fairweather, and Captain Mitchell are now trapped in the Aquabase. The windows are cracking and water is slowly seeping in. 'Part 2' Chad, Dana, Kelsey and Joel sit dejectedly in the Aquabase as the water is slowly seeping in. Watching their own Megazord put together Queen Bansheera's palace spurs them into action. Making a narrow escape with a submarine - Dana, Kelsey, Joel and Chad arrive at the Queen's palace. Carter and Ryan have also shown up. Combining their efforts they put up a fierce fight. The Rangers end up inside the palace. The Queen lashes out at Carter, causing him to lose his helmet. Not shaken he goes after her and kicks her into the open tomb where she falls in. But the Queen is not giving up that easily and grabs Carter to drag him down as well. Diabolico shows up, frees Carter and knocks the Queen down to her doom. As the demons swarm over Queen Bansheera, the Rangers quickly closed the tomb. The palace begins to crumble and the Rangers quickly leave. With Queen Bansheera's defeat, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers are no more. One by one they turn in their morphers to Captain Mitchell. The sound and sight of a siren on a fire truck draws their attention and stirs the Ranger within them. Glancing at each other, they realize that Mariner Bay stills needs them and they quickly run to their city's aid. Airdates *November 17, 2000 (Part 1) *November 18, 2000 (Part 2) 'Trivia' *Though used in the series late, the Lifeforce Megazord meets its death toll by part 2. *Part 2 marked the final appearences of the Omega Megazord and the Max Solarzord. *Diabolico made a cameo appearence during the series climax which took place during the Red Ranger and Queen Bansheera's encounter as Bansheera tries to reel Carter into the Underworld with all of her Demons. *Several fans and critics of the season also agree that ''The Fate of Lightspeed is one of Power Rangers' most gripping finales. 'post-PRLR' * Sean CW Johnson , the actor who played Carter Greyson , the Red Ranger, also appeared back-to-back teamups of the succeeding Power Rangers seasons after Lightspeed Rescue, " Time for Lightspeed " in Power Rangers: Time Force , and in the 10th Anniversary team-up special " Forever Red " of Power Rangers: Wild Force . **Johnson also provided the voice of the mutant Conwing in the Time Force episode " Quantum Secrets ". *All 7 cast members of this season appeared in the Time Force-Lightspeed Rescue teamup episode. *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue also spawned a video game release in November 2000. **'main article': Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (video game) *The Lightspeed Rangers will reappear in Power Rangers: Super Megaforce in the ultimate Ranger War. Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Lightspeed Rescue Episodes Category:Power Rangers Series Finales (Lost Galaxy-Wild Force)